Lie To Me
by kainic4
Summary: What would you do if you woke up one morning and found yourself engaged to Joe Jonas? That's what happened to Khloe Bella Karrison. Her life was a dream until things seem foreign in her perfect life.
1. Chapter 1

Only Hope

Lie To Me

Chapter 1

"I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I..." came through the speakers of my alarm in a voice that was extremely familiar.

"Ok Ok. I'm awake please be quiet radio." I said moving my stray strains of my long black hair from my face. My pale gray eyes could hardly see my hand in front of my face. "I guess I need to put on my contacts." I said to myself letting the song play out.

"That was Khloe Karrison with _Bleeding Love_ at number 2 on LA's top 40." Ryan Seacrest said as I ran to turn off the radio.

"Did he just say my name?" I whispered to myself before finally looking around to see the coffee colored walls. The room had a dark oak dresser with a black king sized covered with a coffee colored sheets. _My bedroom walls are defiantly light pink. _I thought to myself.

_Ding Dong_

I walked out of the room and down a long hallway trying to find the stairs to go down the first floor. Finally as I got down the stairs I saw the door open by itself revealing my bestest friend Aubrey Victoria Lagoto dropping her oversized striped black and white tote on the tile floor by the door.

"I hope you don't mind I found y'alls find-a-key and let myself in. You were taking wayy to long." Aubrey said in gray sweats with pink and white bows on the left leg; a pink tee with black, gray, and white detail. and completed her outfit with white flip flops. "I was getting ready to go to the studio and decide I was going to steal my best friend away so we could dance together for the first time in what feels like 20 years." she said moving her zebra framed sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Yeah let's eat some breakfast first. Then I'll change into some dancing clothes." I said looking down at my pj's.

"That's what I'm talking about can we have pancakes and sausage?" Aubrey whimpered pouting her lower lip leading me into the kitchen. "Where's Joe? I was sure he'd be here stuffing his face by now. I mean it's almost 2 o' clock."

_Who in the world is she talking about? The only Joe I know is the old mechanic from back in Georgia._

"Who's …." I was interrupted by the phone. "Can you answer the phone for me?" I said partly ashamed that I didn't know where my own phone was.

"Speak of the devil. It's Joe." she said holding the receiver away from her ear.

"Why don't you like him?" I said making my way to the island where Aubrey was sitting on.

"It's not that I don't like him. I just think you could do better. I know he's the _man of your dreams_ but take a second and think about your past together." She said swiping a banana from my fruit bowl, while I rolled my eyes and made my way back to the pantry.

"Hello"

"Hey baby. I'm just calling to tell you we got out of the studio early so you don't need to pick up Brownie and Jinx. We just pulled up to the garage. Love you." the voice said in almost one breath before hanging up as a door I assumed to be the garage door opened letting a yorkish terrier and a chocolate lab enter the house followed by the last person on earth I thought would ever. And then I realized that I was still in the pair of super short white boxers with green hearts and a guys green hoodie that I feel asleep in.

_This is a great way to meet Joe Jonas. _


	2. Chapter 2

Lie to Me

Chapter 2

"Hey, umm Baby," Joe said almost hesitantly as he gathered me in a hug.

"Hi, did you guys record a track?" I asked trying to seem as natural as possible as I returned the hug. _I can't believe I'm hugging __**the**__ Joe Jonas_.

"Yeah we finished that song I was telling about last night. You were right as soon as I got with the guys the words just flowed." Joe said walking towards the breakfast table. "So what are you guys doing today?" Joe said. If I had turned I would have seen him give Aubrey a warning look.

"I decided I was going to kidnap my best friend and take her to the studio so we can dance, you know since we haven't been able to do in so long." Aubrey said glaring at Joe "Come here Jinx." I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the chocolate lab run to her.

"It really hasn't been that long Brey, maybe you're mistaken. Plus I think Khole should stay home today. You know take it slow." Joe said walking up beside me "Here I'll finish breakfast for you guys."

"I think I can make sausage and pancakes. And why would I need to take it slow? You're acting like I just came out of the hospital or something." I said looking at Joe holding the whisk like it was extra terrestrial. "Joe just let me do it." I said bumping Joe out of the way with my hip. He reluctantly moved out of the way with a disappointed look on his face. "Maybe you should walk Jinx or something."

"Yeah, I'll do that. I'll see you guys later. Come on Jinx," Joe said as he left the house through the garage.

_A few minutes later._

_Ding Dong_

_Please God don't let there be anymore surprises. _I thought as I walk to answer the door.

"Hey, sweetie. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Me and Marni have missed you so much." An overly pregnant woman said engulfing me in a bear hug. With a younger woman standing closer to the door.

"Excuse Jordan. Since she's been pregnant she's been a little more touchy feely than usual. But you know that don't you." The other woman said moving to give me a hug I actually gave my lungs room to breath. I assumed she was Marni saying as there was no one else in the house besides us and Aubrey who was happily chomping down on her breakfast in the kitchen.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen Khole in such a long time. I missed her." Jordan said unconsciously laying one hand on her pregnant stomach. For some reason I felt a tinge of jealousy. _Whoa, why am I jealous that she's having a baby? There is no way me and Joe are ready to have a kid. Where did that come from? I don't even know if me and Joe are really even a thing yet. I know who Jordan is. She's Kevin Jonas's girlfriend of like 2 years._

"Well, it's not Klo's fault we've been in Italy for like four months while she's been planning her wedding."

"What!!" _There's no way I'm… _Sure enough there was a big pink diamond cushion cut engagement ring surrounded by white diamonds held on a white platinum band.

"You decided you wanted to stay remember? I asked you, Joe asked you, we all asked you over and over again if you wanted to go and you keep saying that if you wanted to be married before Kylie's birthday you needed to plan like a mad woman."

"Oh, umm yeah I remember. Sorry I freaked. I guess I just forgot for a second, it's okay now." I said trying to convince myself more than them.


	3. Important Authors Note

Please don't think I have abandoned this story I just am in uber big trouble and my punishment is not tv, no laptop and (the thing that's really killing me) no iPod.

I'm only on now because I thought I should tell all my loyal readers.

I know your thinking your on now just tye it out but I am looking over my shoulder like ever ten seconds just to make sure I don't get caught. Hopefully I can get on sometime next week but I cant make any promises.

kole 3

P.S. I hope y'all still love me after this long wait


	4. Chapter 4

Lie To Me

Lie To Me

Chapter 3

I woke up to someone kissing me, a cold ring like sting to the side of my face, and a monster headache. I slightly opened my groggy eyes to see a dark unfamiliar room and two Joe's.

I tried to push his hands away as they moved from my cheek down farther with his lips following. Before I knew it I blacked out.

I woke up in a start with a cold sweat causing a shirtless Joe to bolt up and started to rub my back and ask me what happen. Sub-consciously I looked under the sheets hesitantly seeing Joe in flannel pajama and me in short light blue boxers and a white short sleeved shirt.

"Baby, what happened?... Khol you're starting to scary me. Wait, did you have that dream again?" Joe said.

"What dream?" I asked genuinely confused, a feeling I have felt too much in the last 18 hours.

"The one about you and me… you know… together," Joe said rubbing the back of his neck as I gave him a puzzled look not completely aware of what he was eluding to. "Goodness Khole you know what I'm talking about. Us having sex. It's not like we've actually done it. You just need to stop having those dreams, they're ridiculous." Joe said lifting himself from the bed and pacing the room.

"How am I going to control my dreams? Can you please enlighten me on the proper way to pick the good dreams and toss away the bad ones?" I said raising my voice feeling annoyed at where this conversation was going.

"Babe I really don't want to fight right now. Tomorrow we have to go to Spencer's premiere and you know that's an all day process. If it makes you feel better I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms?" Joe said as more of a question than a statement.

"No, I want you to sleep in here with me. I'm sorry I got so upset. I guess I just got too caught up in my dream." I said softly as Joe took his place back in the bed.

"It's cool. We all let our emotions get the best of us sometimes. Don't forget you're supposed to go to Kevin and Jordan's house to get all your prep stuff done." He said with a pout.

"Aww, don't be jealous I'm sure you have a bunch of fun boy stuff to do before th premiere." I said placing a gentle kiss on Joe's lips.

"I just don't want to be away from you. We don't have to go ya know? We could just stay home order take out and watch all those old Twilight movies. No one would hold it against you, well except Spence. She may be a little mad that you missed it, but she'll get over it."

"Joe."

"Yeah."

"Why are you rambling? Just go to sleep and I'll see you at Kev and Jord's house tomorrow." I stated before resettling into bed.


End file.
